Kiefernstern
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Status=Verstorben |Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=''Pinepaw'' |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=KiefernherzStammbaum (Pineheart) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Kiefernherz (Pineheart) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Kiefernstern (Pinestar) |Rang6=Hauskätzchen |RName6=Kiefer (Pine) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Leopardenfuß |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Tigerstern |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Heckenrose |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Eichenstern |Familie6=Halbschwester |FName6=Tupfenwunsch |Familie7=Halbbruder |FName7=Birkengesicht |Mentor=Mistpelt |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Rehfeder |Vorgänger1=Nuschelfuß |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Doestar |Vorgänger2=Abendstern |lebend=Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice |verstorben=Blausterns Prophezeiung, The Ultimate Guide |erwähnt=Mottenflugs Vision, Battles of the Clans, Tigerkralles Zorn, Spottedleaf's Heart}} Kiefernstern (Original: Pinestar) ist ein großer, kräftiger, fuchs- rotbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen und glattem Fell. Er hat ein eingerissenes Ohr, mächtige Schultern, einen breiten Kopf, Narben kreuz und quer über seiner Schnauze und dichtes Fell. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er ist Anführer, als Blaujunges und Schneejunges zur Welt kommen. Er scheucht Blaupelz vom Zweibeinerort weg, wo sie mit Jake spricht und Blaupelz sieht ihn im Zweibeinerort, als sie zusammen mit Schneepelz und Federbart Katzenminze holt, als er gerade auf einem Zaun sitzt und mit Jake redet. Seine Gefährtin ist Leopardenfuß. Zwei seiner Jungen, Nachtjunges und Dunstjunges, sterben früh und nur Tigerjunges überlebt. Als Kiefernstern von einem Ausflug ins Lager zurückkommt und sich erkundigt, ob die Schlacht um die Sonnenfelsen, die parallel stattgefunden hat, gewonnen worden ist, verkündet er, dass er den Clan verlässt, um ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Leopardenfuß fragt ihn, was aus Tigerjunges und ihr werden soll. :Abendstern bekommt vom SternenClan nur acht Leben verliehen, da Kiefernstern noch am Leben gewesen ist, als Abendsonne beim Mondstein gewesen ist. Kiefernstern gibt Blaustern ihr erstes Leben, das Leben des Mitgefühls. Diese ist verwundert, dass der ehemalige DonnerClan-Anführer in den SternenClan gekommen ist, obwohl er sich für das Leben als Hauskätzchen entschieden hat. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Kiefernstern wird mit Abendsonne, Vipernzahn und Sturmschweif auf den Sonnenfelsen von Sturmjunges und Eichenjunges gesehen, als Muschelherz mit einer Patrouille auf dem Weg zu den DonnerClan-Katzen ist. Gelbzahns Geheimnis :''Folgt ''Riesensterns Rache :Er ist auf Riesenpfotes erster Großen Versammlung anwesend. Während er erzählt, dass der DonnerClan einige Hunde verjagt hat und ausreichend Beute zur Verfügung hat, fragt Riesenpfote Wolkenläufer, ob der WindClan als einziger Clan manchmal Hunger leidet. Dieser sagt ihm, dass so etwas niemand zugeben würde. Dann deutet er mit dem Schweif auf zwei DonnerClan-Krieger und zeigt Riesenpfote, dass diese noch nicht verheilte Narben an den Schnauzen haben, was zeigt, dass sie mit den von Kiefernstern erwähnten Hunden hart zu kämpfen hatten. Mottenflugs Vision :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er ist ein Anführer des DonnerClans. :Er lebt sein neuntes Leben, als er zu Abendsonne, seinem damaligen Stellvertreter, sagt, dass er den Clan verlässt, um ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Abendsonne sagt ihm, es sei für ihn in Ordnung, dass er als Hauskätzchen leben möchte und dass er ehrenvoll Kiefernsterns Nachfolge antritt. Bevor Kiefernstern den Wald verlässt, dankt er Löwenpfote dafür, dass er ihn überredet hat, sein Geheimnis dem Clan mitzuteilen und nicht einfach zu gehen. Er sagt, dass er Abendstern bitten wird, dem Schüler den Namen ''Löwenherz zu geben, wenn es Zeit für seine Kriegerzeremonie ist. Außerdem verabschiedet er sich von seiner Gefährtin und seinen Jungen. Leopardenfuß kann es nicht glauben, dass er sie verlässt, um als Hauskätzchen zu leben. Sie fragt ihn, wie er sie jetzt zurücklassen kann, wo zwei ihrer gemeinsamen Jungen so krank sind und ihn brauchen. Er erwidert, dass er niemals ein Vater sein könnte, auf den die Jungen stolz wären, jedoch würde er immer stolz auf sie sein. Er denkt auch, dass zum Gesetz der Krieger hinzugefügt wird, dass ein Krieger das Leben als Hauskätzchen verachtet. :Er kommt auch ein weiteres Mal vor, als Weißauge und Tupfenschweif losgezogen sind, um Fische zu probieren. Kiefernstern fordert die beiden jungen Kriegerinnen auf, den selbst gefangenen Fisch zu essen. Dann erklärt er, dass der DonnerClan keinen Fisch mag und kehrt dann mit Abendsonne, Weißauge und Tupfenschweif zurück ins DonnerClan-Territorium. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Victoria Holmes sagte, dass er wahrscheinlich vom WolkenClan abstammt.Vickys Facebook-Seite **Später wurde bestätigt, dass er väterlicherseits von Ginsterkralle abstammt.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Des Weiteren wurde dort bestätigt, dass Kiefernstern nicht mit Donner verwandt ist.Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Fehler *Obwohl Vicky ursprünglich meinte, dass Kiefernstern der Nachfolger von Eichenstern sei,Vickys Facebook-Seite ist in Goosefeather's Curse, welches zwischen Ahornschattens Vergeltung und den Special Adventures spielt, die Anführerin des DonnerClans eine Kätzin namens Doestar, während Kiefernstern noch Zweiter Anführer ist. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er einmal mit lohfarbener Schnauze beschrieben. *In Das Gesetz der Krieger wird er als hellbraun beschrieben. Familie *Gefährtin: Leopardenfuß *Töchter: Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges *Sohn: Tigerstern *Mutter: Heckenrose *Vater: Eichenstern *Halbschwester: Tupfenwunsch *Halbbruder: Birkengesicht *Tante: Fallowsong *Cousins: Rabbitleap, Heronwing *Cousine: Mohnröte *Enkelinnen: Bernsteinpelz, Mottenflügel *Enkel: Brombeerstern, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Urenkelin: Lichtfell, Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Urenkel: Tigerstern, Flammenschweif, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Ururenkelinnen: Seidenbart, Springschritt, Lichtsprung, Finkenjunges *Ururenkel: Wacholderkralle, Schlagstein, Schattenpfote, Flammenjunges, Flickerkit Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Pinestar.Kit.byCurly.png|Junges Pinestar.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Pinestar.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger Pinestar.Leader.byCurly.png|Anführer Pinestar.Kittypet.byCurly.png|Hauskätzchen Pinestar.Leader.alt.byCurly.png|Anführer, alternativ (hellbraun, lohefarbene Schnauze) Offizielle Artworks TUG-Pinestar.PNG|Kiefernstern in The Ultimate Guide Zitate Quellen en:Pinestarfi:Mäntytähtifr:Étoile de Sapinru:Острозвёздpl:Sosnowa Gwiazdanl:Dennenster Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Riesensterns Rache Charaktere Kategorie:Mottenflugs Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Goosefeather's Curse Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Spottedleaf's Heart Charaktere Kategorie:Pinestar's Choice Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere